


The soft side of Fury

by Nimiamlove



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, My First Fanfic, Nick Fury Feels, Protective Nick Fury, Sleepy Tony Stark, Sneaky Nick Fury, Tony is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimiamlove/pseuds/Nimiamlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way I pictured the talk of the Avengers initiative at the end IM-1. </p><p>-<br/>read the notes<br/>;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The soft side of Fury

**Author's Note:**

> You should take in consideration some things before you read the fic:
> 
> -this is my first fanfic ever, so don't be hard on me;  
> -all the English I know I learned from TV and other's fanfics; so I had google's translator help;  
> -when I wrote this, I was thinking about Charlie, a character RDJ played, that's why Tony is young here;  
> -Un-beta'ed.

Fury was at his desk, reading the report agent Coulson gave about the incident at Stark Industries. He wasn’t astonished, of course not, working at SHIELD he had crossed many weird situations before, but this robotic war in the middle of traffic left him annoyed and curious.  
  
   
  
How he didn’t see this coming, the kid just had miniaturized an arc reactor, placed it in his chest and made up a suit of armor like it was nothing, like it was a walk in the park on Sunday.  
  
   
  
A beep interrupted his thoughts “Sir, I recommend that you turn on the TV to channel 4” Coulson’s voice came through the speaker.  
  
   
  
Without responding, Fury pressed a button on his laptop and it started broadcasting the news TV. On the screen was the 27-year-old son of Howard Stark at the end of his statement “I’m Iron Man”. Fury could see the uproar from the reporters as he ended the transmission.  
  
   
  
Well, now he had to pay a visit to the billionaire.  
  
  


* * *

   
  
“Sir, do you think this is wise? You don’t need to expose yourself to him, I could go” Coulson was saying as they walked on a corridor in the helicarrier.  
  
   
  
“If you go he probably won’t take you seriously, just like he did when you met him at the fundraiser’s party. Besides I know him since he was a child, I know the way he acts, for this to work it must be me” Fury said with a sigh.  
  
   
  
They walked until the end of the corridor that led to a door to the outside where a helicopter was waiting with the door open.  
  
   
  
Fury entered, gave a last look at Coulson and the helicopter took off to the air.  
  
   
  
-  
  
  
Enter the house wasn't difficult, Jarvis is a gentleman, the hard part was to arouse the genius.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Tony was lying on his bed; he was in that happy place between awake and sleepiness, he already had made his night ritual, took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on some comfortable silk purple boxers shorts and a female tank top a size too small.  
  
   
  
Dum-E must have mixed his clothes with Pepper’s again when she stayed over in the guest room, but now he already had put on, he had no energy to take it off.  
  
   
  
He was almost asleep when Jarvis's voice cut thru his slumber “Sir, you have a guest in the living room”.  
  
   
  
Tony slowly opened his eyes and mumbled: “I have what?”  
  
   
  
“You have a guest, sir “Jarvis repeated.  
  
   
  
“Where do I have a guest?” Tony said turning on his back and hugging the blanket.  
  
   
  
"In the living room, sir" If Jarvis was human he would have already lost patience.  
  
   
  
“I have a guest in the living room” Tony repeated slowly, he closed his eyes and buried his head into the pillow.  
  
   
  
One minute later Tony jumped sitting up on the bed “Jarvis, you said I have a visitor”  
  
   
  
“It would appear so, sir”  
  
   
  
Tony was fully awake now. He stumbled out of bed, not bothering to put on a robe or shoes. The way he got up he went to the living room “Who is it, Jarvis” Tony was angry, who dared to invade his house in an unholy hour.  
  
   
  
“I do not have confirmation, sir”  
  
   
  
“So, you let a stranger enter my home! It isn’t very wise Jarvis” Tony said perplexed.  
  
   
  
“I scanned him for weapons and he come out clear, and he had a valid government clearance card”  
  
   
  
“What the fuck a government monkey wants at this hour” Tony was standing right in front at the door to the living room “If he try something, zap him”  
  
   
  
“Of course, sir”  
  
 

* * *

  
  
Fury was on the balcony enjoying the view; it was a nice view…ocean’s waves crashing on the rocks... when he heard soft footsteps. He turned around and the sight that he was given wasn’t exactly what he was expecting.  
  
   
  
Instead of the cocky billionaire standing tall in a fancy suit on the stage proclaiming he is Iron Man, such as he had saw earlier on the screen, he was looking at a petite brunette in his boxers and in what appeared to be a female tank top.  
  
   
  
The genius was rubbing his right eye with the back of his hand, resembling more to the four-year-old child he met in the past than an adult. His hair was messy and falling on his forehead.  
  
   
  
Fury approached until he was standing in front of the sofa, the other man also approached but kept a slight distance.  
  
   
  
Fury couldn’t stop from noticing that at this close he could see that Howard’s son wasn’t tall like he appeared to be on TV, he was thin and had delicate features even with his goatee, he had some muscle but it wasn’t defined as his agents, and in this clothes he looked girlish, perhaps it was the tank top.  
  
   
  
In his mind Fury felt some power over the guy, probably was his spy side telling him that he had more bulk and could take him anytime without problem, on the order hand he felt like he had to protect him, what was ridiculous because you know, he is Iron Man, but it must have been the side that had to put the genius into bed when he was a small child.  
  
   
  
The kid was too stubborn and refused to go to bed until he saw his father, so he would wait for hours outside Howard’s study just to see him, but SHIELD’s meeting always took a lot of time, and when it was over, the boy was too tired to be awake, and Howard didn’t bother with him, so Fury felt sad for the kid and just carried him to bed every time.  
  
   
  
“You are short in person,” Fury said without thinking.  
  
   
  
“I hear this a lot, but I think you didn’t come here to tell me that,” Tony said staring intently at him “Who the hell are you?”  
  
   
  
If Nick weren't a trained spy he would have squirmed under the young man's piercing gaze “Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D” he said, and without invitation, sat on the sofa behind him.  
  
   
  
“S.H.I.E.L.D…hm, I think I need a drink for this” Tony says walking to the little cabinet at the side of the room “want one?”  
  
   
  
"Please," Fury watched the smaller man take two tumblers and pour scotch inside.  
  
   
  
“So, Nick Fury director of S.H.I.E.L.D,” He said in a poor imitation of Fury’s voice “What’s so important that you couldn’t wait until sane working hours?!” Tony said passing the glass to the older man.  
  
   
  
“Cut the drama Stark, is barely midnight” Fury sipped his scotch appreciatively.  
  
   
  
Tony sat on the sofa beside Fury curling his legs under him and resting his head on the back cushion “We geniuses need our sleep, and I had a hell of week”  
  
   
  
“That you really had” Fury turned a little at the side to look at the younger man, he could see that the billionaire was tired, his eyes were barely open and his drink lay forgotten in his hands. He was leaning too heavy on the cushions.  
  
   
  
“When you declared yourself Iron Man you became part of a big universe, you aren’t the only hero around. I came here to talk about the Avengers initiative”  
  
   
  
“What is that, a new boy band?” Tony said mocking and sipped from his glass.  
  
   
  
“Hm…you would say that” Fury snorted, “but is an idea to bring together extraordinary people to see if they could become something else, see if they could work together when we needed them to fight the battles that we could not”  
  
   
  
“And you want me to be one of these people” Tony absently rubbed his eyes.  
  
   
  
“It’s not so simple; the council has to approve you, so right now you are one of the possible candidates”  
  
   
  
“So, what that means?” the last part was said muffled behind a yawn.  
  
   
  
“It means that if you accept you are in evaluation” Fury knocked down the rest of his drink.  
  
   
  
“Right, okay, I’m in” Tony also drank what was left on his glass.  
  
   
  
What? “What?” Fury stared at the big hazel eyes in front of him that at the moment were just half-masts. He thought he would face loud’s protests and bad jokes from the genius. “Are you sure you don’t want to think it over, it is a big decision, you may be sent on missions just to see how you deal with difficult environments”  
  
   
  
“Already thought about it,” Tony said, he stretched himself like a cat and put his glass on the little table at the side of the couch. “So, WhatAboutThisMission” He buried his head on the cushion again.  
  
   
  
“Well…if you sure you are in, there is a general in need of a little intimidation to leave alone one of the candidates for the initiative”  
  
   
  
“Hmm”  
  
   
  
Fury spends the last minute explaining who was the General, whom he was chasing, the methods that could be used for the intimidation “…this is a white card mission, that means, no physical force can be used, do you have any questions?”  
  
   
  
At the lack of answer, Fury looked at the younger’s man face, his eyes are fully closed now and a very soft snore is made itself known in the silent room.  
  
   
  
Fury sighed.  
  
   
  
He got up, put his glass on the table with Tony’s glass and stared at the little genius sleeping in a totally uncomfortable position.  
  
   
  
Just like old times then.  
  
   
  
He picked Tony up in bridal style to carry him to the bedroom.  
  
   
  
He looked to the ceiling to ask Jarvis where to go when the AI already replied “the door at your right, then, third door on the left”  
  
   
  
Nick nodded his head in a silent ‘thank you’ to Jarvis and went to the bedroom; guess Tony Stark would create an AI that could predict people's thoughts.  
  
   
  
The spy thought that Tony being an adult would have been more difficult for him to carry than when he was a kid, but, there wasn't much of a difference, maybe is because he lost some weight in the desert…whatever it is just felt normal put him to bed.  
  
   
  
Tony didn’t even stir on his arms.  
  
   
  
Getting to the bedroom, he gently laid Tony on the bed and covered him.  
  
   
  
He sat beside Tony on the bed for a moment, contemplating the fact of having a Stark working with him again. This Stark wasn’t cold and hard like the previous; this one was soft and caring. He would have to proceed with caution when giving him missions.    
  
   
  
A soft tug on his black coat grabbed his attention; he looked at the hand on his coat and followed it to its owner.  
  
   
  
Tony had his eyes opened in little slits “remember ya, u'cle Fury” he mumbled, closed his eyes again and turned his head at the side already asleep. With the movement, a strand of hair fell on his face; Nick gently pulled it aside, off of his forehead.  
  
   
  
Well,…things could have ended worse; at least he wasn't uncle Furry anymore, like the kid used to call him at the time.  
  
   
  
Fury chuckled.  
  
   
  
He stood up, gave the sleepy young man a last fond look and closed the door.  
  
   
   
  
-end

**Author's Note:**

> This is [Charlie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pclvax6i2gQ)
> 
>  
> 
> I was going to make this a part of a series and all, but, I lost the interest and had a big writer's block... I'm not continuing this =/


End file.
